


Got Your Back

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: They had each others backs, before and after battle.





	Got Your Back

Lucina stopped herself into the tent, Lissa glanced at her and nodded, as if to say _"You saved me the trouble, said she didn't want to rest, she just wanted you."_

She wanted to go in, but she was still tense after that battle, especially after being stranded in combat for five minutes against an enraged, axe swinging Risen leader, _especially_ especially since it was her attacks that'd been blocked.

"Robyn..." Lucina sat at the edge of the bed, glancing only briefly at the battle-worn tactician's bandaged shoulder. Robyn craned her neck and smiled when she saw the blunette. It was almost too hard to keep her voice from cracking, but she was still far too angry with herself, "I'm so, so sorry..."

"Lucina, it's alright." the shorter girl lay back down. She'd been able to get a bed where she could lay facing away from the tent entrance and on her good side, "Out of everyone here, you had the best chances against that thing, especially since we were together..."

Lucina felt tears filling her eyes and lay down behind Robyn, crying quietly into the tactician's back, "I should've done better! I couldn't protect you!"

"Hey, I'm alive, that counts for something, in my book." Robyn sighed and slid her good arm under herself, finding and guiding Lucina's arm over her chest, "I love you so much, I'm just glad you're not hurt..."

"Hmm...c-can I stay here a while?" Lucina whispered, somewhat reluctant to leave Robyn at all.

"Of course...you only need to worry about touching my shoulder, anywhere else is...pretty fair game..." Robyn let out a soft sigh as Lucina's familiar arms encircled her. She felt Lucina press her face down into Robyn's good shoulder, "Sweetheart...right here's okay." Robyn gave her the patch of shoulder nearest her neck a soft pat, and Lucina rested her head there instead.

"I love you, Robyn..." Lucina whispered, gently stroked her good arm and kissed shoulder.

Robyn let out a soft sigh, "And I love you, Lucina. Mm...aah...that feels so nice...it's almost like the pain...melts."

Lucina kissed her shoulder again and smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah...and not just distracting me from what hurts...you make me feel warm and safe..." Robyn sighed, as she spoke and thought of how tightly Lucina's arms slowly got, tugging her against the princess' chest...her heart and cheeks heated up nicely...and that was not an exhaustive list for her.

"I'm glad I can do all of that for you...I wish I do more..." Lucina sighed and kissed Robyn again, adoring the way her skin felt against her lips. Robyn sighed softly, made the moisture leave Lucina's mouth and go somewhere else, "Robyn...I don't want to keep you up-"

"And I don't want to fall asleep...my dreams would be such a waste of time right now...the way you're holding me feels so right..." Robyn sighed, trying not to let herself get too worked up, otherwise she might moan and she didn't want Lucina to have to work with the condition she was in, especially since she was rather fatigued, and couldn't give Lucina any satisfaction.

"Hmm, I agree...I miss you when I'm not holding you." Lucina whispered, kissing just under Robyn's ear, eliciting a heavy breath from the tactician, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I guess I'm just..." Robyn swallowed before continuing, "I...kind feel like...I want you..."

Lucina blushed and felt her breathing pick up, "Y-You mean...here...l-like I think you mean?"

"H-How do you think I mean?" Robyn asked shyly, turning a little so Lucina could see her lick her lips, smiling when Lucina mimicked her.

"I want you too, Robyn...but only if you're sure..." Lucina pressed her tooth into her bottom lip, staring hungrily as Robyn half closed her eyes.

Robyn smiled and parted her lips, "I do...I want you so, so badly, Lucina...I'm burning up just thinking about you-" she took a deep breath as Lucina's hand slid over her stomach, "ooh, that's definitely the right direction."

Lucina slowly leaned over Robyn's shoulder as her hand traveled along Robyn's thigh, dragging the gown Lissa had given Robyn up the tactician's legs. She playfully nibbled at Robyn's jaw and chuckled warmly when Robyn gave her a cute squeal and a giggle, then ran the tip of her tongue along the shorter woman's jaw while she pooled her gown around her waist, muttering "I love you, Robyn." quietly into her love's ear. She moved the arm under Robyn so it pressed against her breasts, while her fingers dipped under her hip.

"I love you-ah, Lucina!" Robyn moaned softly and held Lucina's arm tightly as she moved her breasts again her; cried out as Lucina's finger slowly sunk into her, "A-Ah, I'm sorry that I won't be able to do anything for you, Lucina..."

"Shh, you're doing just fine...just let me give you everything you need, okay?" Lucina murmured, drawing her finger back before pushing back into her lover's sweet warmth. She moaned with Robyn as her finger filled the shorter girl, and started to gently massage her deep inside, "I'll give you anything you want..."

"Aah...Lucina...you always do..." Robyn squeezed Lucina's arm and panted heavily as Lucina's finger slowly thrust into her, "Ooh...Lucina..."

"Hmm, Robyn..." Lucina whispered, pressing her fingers into Robyn's skin as she worked her finger in and out of her petite lover, the rest of her fingers pulling along her lover's lower lips, "You're breathing so hard..."

"S-Sorry, I promise I'm fine!" Robyn grunted, before squeaking and shrinking back against Lucina, shifting her torso so her nipples ran along Lucina's arms.

"Oh, I know--it's good to hear from you, of course...but you're breathing is so...familiar. Like your scent, heehee, like this shudder." Lucina teased, pulling her arm down and cupping Robyn's breast, the one closest to the mattress. Robyn arched her back and clutched the leg Lucina raised in front of her.

"A-Ah, Lucy!" Robyn breathed, squeezing her eyes closed as she squealed softly, "A-Aaah...ah, Lucina!" her eyes widened as a warm, blissful daze settled over her. She leaned into Lucina, eyes fluttering closed, as she slowly rolled her hips against Lucina's hand, gasping with a final shudder as she drenched Lucina's hand with pleasure. She took a few quick, deep breaths and sighed as she listened to Lucina licking her fingers clean, "Wanna share some of that?"

Lucina moaned softly and brought her fingers to Robyn's lips, letting her lick and suck her fingers clean until she feel asleep, exhausted after the long day she'd had. Lucina carefully pinched the young woman's gown and pulled it back down around her. She wrapped her arms around Robyn and slowly followed her lover to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I did it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> I was worried it wouldn't work with meh, but it's done now!!!! Finally!!!!  
> More Tiny!Robin/Lucina spooning smut...lots of interesting limb positioning, as well...because that's cool. *Pretends not to see teh smutty mess I made*


End file.
